The New Kid's House
The New Kid's House is a location in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The house is the home of the New Kid's family, consisting Chris, Kelly, and the New Kid themselves. Appearance The Stick of Truth The New Kid's House is all red on the outside. Like other houses, it has a detached garage beside the house with a ladder to reach the upper level of the garage. However, the garage also has a round window at the top, differs from most of the houses which do not have windows. Interior The inside of the house is similar to Jimmy's house. There is a living room with a couch, coffee table, TV, and side tables with lamps, and it is all purple. There are boxes throughout the room before the New Kid is admitted into KKK. To the left is a door to the basement, but it is not accessible. The kitchen is in the back of the house. Upstairs is your bedroom, your parents' bedroom, and the bathroom. Your bedroom has a computer which can be used to check your Facebook and inventory and a toy chest to store items. You also have a wardrobe on the left. There is a fish on the desk, likely a reference to the episode "Spookyfish", there are a few drawings on the desk featuring ancient battles and a medieval evil overlord . Your parent's room has night tables on either side of the bed and a dresser. The bathroom is the same as every bathroom, with a toilet, shower, and sink with cabinets. The Fractured But Whole Similar to the previous game, the house is still red with a garage, but there are some changes. The garage itself is filled with items from the previous game, such a Chinpokomons, Manbearpig helmet, and equipments like hoods and swords. The living room is mostly the same, though it would usually be sabotaged at night. After the New Kid starts playing superhero, the front door is locked, even barricaded. Compared to the last game, the New Kid's room became a lot more unorganized, weapons and costumes are placed everywhere, there is an anal probe beside the computer, and the desk also have some maps and swords on it. Banners of Humans, Elves, and Fortress of Darkness can be seen on the right, some helmets can be seen above the bed. Other than that, a pile of laundry in a hamper is placed in the middle of the room. An Okama Gamesphere along with a screen can be seen. The Toy Chest change into a place to collect mission rewards. The parents' room is not very different from the first game, but the bathroom is, like most bathrooms in town, the shower is replaced by a bathtub, and the toilet, mirrors change from the opposite side of the room to the right of the room. Quests South Park: The Stick of Truth *The New Kid in Town - Players start their games here. *It's Late - Players must return home or be grounded. *Defeat the Underpants Gnomes - Players must defeat the underpants gnomes to return to normal size. *Go Back Home - Players must once more return home, or be grounded. South Park: The Fractured But Whole *The Battle for Kupa Keep - *Homeward Bound - Players must go home, eat dinner and go to bed. *Under Covers - *Nocturnal Submission - Trivia * The New Kid's house, along with Token's house, are the only houses that have a window on the exterior of the garage. In The Fractured But Whole, they are also the only houses that have an Okama Gamesphere in their bedrooms.Category:Locations in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Locations in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Locations Category:Houses